mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcery Booster
Sorcery Boosters (ソーサリー・ブースター) are described as breakthrough magic amplifiers that illegally went into production several years prior to the main story. The criminal organization, No Head Dragon, is believed to be responsible for their development and is heavily involved in their distribution. Each booster is specifically designed to use one type of magic, so the type of magic that can be used by the magician differs based on the booster's specifications. Distribution The Chinese international criminal organization, No Head Dragon, is the primary distributor of Sorcery Boosters throughout the globe and control the entire supply, since they are the only ones that can produce it. Because its production involves inhumane and highly unethical procedures, legal corporations are unable to manufacture them, and even entire nations take on significant risk if they are found to have any involvement with them. Organizations, such as the JSDF and the USNA's NAIA, view them as a threat to their respective militaries and are actively seeking to permanently end their production. How It Works Sorcery Booster's actual function is slightly different from what its name implies. Magic Sequences can in some ways be seen akin to electrical signals. These signals contain information from the magician that are generally sent to the target, or Eidos, in order to change one or more of its characteristics, travelling through the information dimension to do so. Instead of strengthening the Magic Sequence during its transmission, a Sorcery Booster contains a self-regenerating blueprint of the assigned Magic Sequence that assists the caster in their construction of the entire Magic Sequence. Thanks to the device's assistance, the magician is able to create sequences that are larger in scale than they would otherwise be able to produce on their own. After learning how Sorcery Booster works, Tatsuya said that a more accurate name would be Memory Capacitor. Components The Sorcery Booster's primary component is the naturally created magician's brain used (as or instead of) an Induction Stone (actually a dead magician's brain). In CADs, Induction Stones are found at the center of the device and transform Psion waves into electric signals and vice versa. CAD Induction Stones use artificially synthesized neurons to standardize performance and to remain within ethical boundaries. While there have been numerous illegal experiments that attempted to use cells from living creatures, it wasn't until the appearance of Sorcery Boosters that an Induction Stone was successfully developed using neurons from the brains of living creatures, the creatures in this case being magicians. Normally, remnant Psion particles within the once living neurons interfere with the user's ability to achieve induction; however, inducing a similar emotion among the living creatures before they die can align their Psions and allow scaling of production. Use Each Booster is specifically designed to use one type of magic. Based on data from Sorcery Booster Inductions Stones, the magician's remnant thoughts left over from the production process are believed to remain in the device and that these thoughts may play a role in altering the type of magic the booster can use. No Head Dragon may be able to create boosters of similar types and specs by creating the same powerful emotions, such as overwhelming fear, within their 'donors' during the production process. Because of the cruel methods used in their production and their results, Sorcery Boosters are believed by some to been born from the same basis as curses. References Category:Terminologies